


She's The Best

by onlyushere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena bids the highest for a date with Supergirl, SuperCorp, i don't know how to tag it's been months, requested on tumblr, so they go on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyushere/pseuds/onlyushere
Summary: Kara decides (while fighting against the blush that she knows is painted on her cheeks) in that moment, that she would visit Lena everyday with lunch for as long as the brunette wanted her to if it meant she would get to see her gush and smile like that.|Lena bids the highest and wins a date with Supergirl.





	She's The Best

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I last wrote anything let alone posted something! But here it is! Enjoy!
> 
> I haven't forgotten about the Did You Just Call Me Baby? series, I don't know if people still want me to update that but let me know!
> 
> Come and say hi on tumblr! @wlw5eva

A date with Supergirl was the last thing Lena thought she would be going home with.  

When she heard that Supergirl agreed to go on a date with who ever bid the highest for the fundraiser she was holding - whoever got Supergirl to agree to the idea, Lena has no clue - for the Luthor Family Children's Hospital, she saw the exact moment her colleagues started squirming in their seats, ready to bid their money for a date with Supergirl.  

Lena was watching Supergirl up on the stage beside the auctioneer, her eyes trained on the Kryptonian. She didn't need super-hearing to hear the sexist comments her fellow ‘coworkers’ were making. 

There was no way she was letting any of those intolerable men anywhere near the woman who had saved her life numerous times. It was bad enough that _she_ had to deal with them on a daily basis, she wouldn't want anyone to go through that too. Not if she had any say in it. 

Before she could even think, her mouth opens and she outbids every person in the room.  

All eyes are on her when the auctioneer announces that she's the highest bidder and wins the date with Supergirl

-

It doesn't sink for Kara either until well after she gets home from the fundraiser that _she has a date with Lena._

-

They agree to meet at Lena's penthouse to have lunch together. Lena didn’t want to risk either of them being out in the public because _who knows_ what would happen to their _date_ when the both of them are there for every news source and paparazzi to see.

Everyone was already shocked that she had bid so much money at the fundraiser, she certainly didn't want to add more fuel to the fire. 

The rich and their thirst for gossip could be exceptionally intrusive and brutal, especially if you were the subject of the latest scandal. 

She texts Kara beforehand, telling her that she doesn't have a plan for the date and that she doesn't know what to do when Supergirl finally gets there. Her doorbell goes off before she even has a chance to check for a reply from her friend.

And so, when Lena opens her door to Supergirl holding a bouquet of peach coloured roses, she's at a loss for words. 

"For you," Supergirl greets, blue eyes meeting green as she holds out the flowers to Lena. She feels her cheeks flush as she takes the flowers into her hands. She smiles as she looks at the flowers, vaguely remembering that peach roses symbolized appreciation and sincerity. 

"Thank you." Is all she can say before welcoming the blonde inside. 

-

Apparently, Lena has absolutely _no clue_ what to say to the heroine in front of her. 

After all, what do you say to the woman who's saved your life more times than you can count? _'Hey, thanks for saving all those times I've nearly died, let's get this date started!'_ Yeah, **no**. The last thing Lena wanted to bring up was all the times her life was at stake. 

- 

Likewise, Kara doesn't know what to say to Lena _either_.  

- 

So, Lena talks about the only thing her and Supergirl share in common. 

Kara.

And Lena talks about her while they eat lunch. **A lot.**

It turns out that Lena's favorite subject to talk about was all things related to Kara Danvers. Who could blame her too? The bond between them was undeniable, ever since their first meeting. 

It just so happened to be in her favor that Supergirl seemed to be friends with the reporter too.  

Normally, when you go on a date, the last thing you would want is for your date to talk about another person. Lena was about to apologise for talking about her best friend so much, but the smile on the blonde's face told her that she could talk about Kara all she wanted to. 

-

Maybe it was because Kara loves hearing Lena talk about her. _Maybe_.

-

"She brought me food from Big Belly Burger one time. I swear, it's like she can read my mind sometimes." Lena would absolutely deny it if anyone dared call her out on it, but she smiles brighter than any star in the universe when she talked about the reporter. 

She can see Supergirl beaming back at her with a smile that Lena could only describe as _bashful_ with every praise she gives Kara. She's about to question the blush that she _swears_ is appearing on the other woman's cheeks but Supergirl beats her to the chase, asking her another question about the reporter when she realises Lena’s deep gaze. 

-

Kara decides in that moment, that she would visit Lena _everyday_ with lunch for as long as the brunette wanted her to if it meant she would get to see her _gush and smile **like that.**_

-

 

Their ' _date_ ' ends sooner than they expected it to, but when Supergirl gets called for duty, it's not something either of them can ignore. Bad guys don't take days off, and consequently, neither does Supergirl. Lena gathers from the blonde's reaction to the call that whatever threat just came up was pretty serious. 

The expression on the Supergirl's face when she turns to face Lena shows genuine guilt for having to leave. "I'm so sorry, but I have to go."

"Don't be," She smiles. "I had fun."

It’s true. Lena only bid so much money at the fundraiser so none of her misogynistic colleagues would get anywhere near the woman in front of her. They could barely contain their sexist comments around Lena, let alone around Supergirl. Still, she didn't expect to have such a good time with her. Even if all they talked about was certain reporter. After all, the two of them only ever interacted when danger was around. 

Returning her smile with one of her own, the blonde nodded in agreement. "So did I."

They walk together towards her balcony. Lena, ready to say goodbye is interrupted when Supergirl calls out her name. 

"Oh, and Lena?"

Lena noticed the way she paused for a moment, like she wasn't sure if she should say what was on her mind. Tilting her head slightly to the side, she waited for the superhero (more confident and bubbly than she was currently) to speak up. 

"Miss Danvers- I mean, Kara. She's ah... She's a good one." She said after a beat. 

Without another word, the taller woman bids her goodbye with her signature sunny smile. She watches the blonde walk onto her balcony, flashing her one last smile before taking off to the sky, off to stop whatever or whoever was out there attempting something wicked on their city. 

Pulling her phone out from her purse, she opens up the texts shared between Kara and herself and smiles at the unseen message sent to her. 

_12:05 **Kara:** Good luck on your date! You'll be great, just be your awesome self!_

Looking up at the direction she last saw the Kryptonian, she nodded to herself.  

"She's the best."

- 

 _15:26 **Lena:** Date with Supergirl was a success :) _ 

Kara, still in full Supergirl regalia, didn't even make any attempt to stop the grin from appearing after reading Lena's text. Because _technically_ , she just went on a date with Lena and the whole time the only thing Lena could manage to talk about was, well, **her**. _It really was a success._

_15: 39 **Kara:** I bet it was! Good to know you had fun with her._


End file.
